The Ship mistress and the wolf
by possibly Gigan
Summary: Grim Reaper, hyper-lethal, Noble six, Erik-B312 has had many names and has killed a lot of people. He thought that the burning husk of Reach was to be his tomb. But fate works in mysterious ways, and loves those who fight for the right causes
1. where I can die

**Heya**

**So I just randomly got this idea, and I thought it was pretty neat, so here we are. Oh, I couldn't figure out how to write Six's armor in aside from the chest and shoulders, so here it is **

**ODST helmet, tac-pad, hardcase pouch, and Gungnir knees**

**I don't own halo: reach, it belongs to bungee**

(LINE BREAK)

Noble six, no noble was gone. Spartan Erik-B312 was staring his death in the face. But just before the elite zealot's energy sword came down, he heard a feminine voice call out in Sangheili. Him, the major holding him down, and the zealot about to stab him look over to see a female elite in golden field marshal armor. She said something else in her language, prompting the zealot above Erik to deactivate his energy sword. This confused Erik, until the elite punched him with the hilt, knocking the spartan out.

Cuso 'Saramai, ship mistress of the supercarrier _Seeker of Contrition _had been ordered by her fleetmaster to stay behind and make sure the planet they had glassed had no survivors. She knew the chances of a human, even a demon surviving were astronomically low. So imagine Cuso's surprise when a demon was spotted among some ruins and the bodies of its kin. She sent a few warriors with unggoy, thinking that this one was just lucky. Her mistake was shown when the demon killed them all with little effort. So after a few more waves, Cuso stopped sending unggoy and only sent her fellow Sangheili. Eventually, she decided to board a phantom and see the demon with her own two eyes. She arrived just in time to stop a zealot from ending its life via energy sword.

Cuso ordered it to be taken alive, and to a VIP cell aboard her ship. She realized on the phantom that the demon was in fact male and an odd looking one as well. He had short snow white hair and hard features. His eyes were bicolored, one a fiery red and the other a plasma blue. An energy sword scar ran diagonally across his face, starting at the lower right of it and ending on the upper left corner. When the kig-yar stripped him of his armor they found what appeared to be body markers.

Jorge-052

Catherine-B320

Carter-A259

Emile-A239

They also found some around his neck

Erik-B312

She decided to keep them on hand to ask him about when he woke up. When he was delivered to his cell, Cuso went to the bridge and sat down, deep in thought.

Erik woke up and instantly regretted it. His head hurt in a very bad way. Once he regained his situational awareness, he noticed that he was in a… rather nice cell. In the center, on a rug of a likely alien creature was a table and two chairs. At the back, and opposite corner of his position, was what he guesses is a bathroom with a wall for privacy. And his bed, in one word for him, _heaven_. It was a tub of some sort of gel, but it wasn't cold or wet. It was warm and extremely comfortable. He got up, the gel on him sliding off his bodysuit easily. He then realized that some very important items were missing, his and his friend's dog tags. Suppressing a panic attack, he then decided to look outside the plasma bars of his cell only to see a door. He went to the walled-off section and saw indeed it was a bathroom with a toilet and shower. It was in Sangheili, but just because he didn't understand the spoken language doesn't mean he can't read it.

Erik decided to take a shower and took his bodysuit off. He entered the shower and a hologram of a semicircle appeared. There was a circle inside it at the center and the Sangheili symbols for hot and cold were on the left and right. He turned it to hot and was pleasantly surprised to feel a steady stream of hot water longer than three seconds. The water washed away the dirt and ash covering his body, revealing a large number of scars. From insurrectionist bullets to covenant plasma burns. When all of the grime was gone, he the water off and was hit with a stream of plasma from above. It wasn't harmful, barely hot enough to evaporate the water on Erik really. '_Plasma drying, cool.' _(AN: I don't care it doesn't work like that. You try to tell someone that isn't cool) He thought as he put his bodysuit on. Just as he finished getting dressed, he heard the door open and close. Then the plasma bars deactivate and reactivate

He came around the corner and saw the same female elite from before, sans the helmet. She had a hide a few shades darker than normal, making it seem almost black. Her eyes were a bright magenta, but Erik just shrugged it off as a Sangheili thing. "Hello demon, my name is Cuso 'Saramai. I am the ship mistress of this ship, the _Seeker of Contrition. _May you tell me your name?" She said in near perfect English. Erik thought for a moment before answering, might as well be civil. "Erik-B312, one of the last members of Fireteam Noble." His heart twisted a little at the mention of his friends. He showed no signs of it though, not giving his possible interrogator any leverage. She noticed his tenseness, however. "Relax, I just want to talk." Erik involuntarily relaxes a little. She gestures to the table and chairs. "Come, let's sit." Cuso offers as she sits down.

Erik joins her, his foot tapping out of habit. "I just wanted to ask some questions. Nothing concerning humanity, I promise. First I want to know what these are." She asked as she held something out. Erik snatched them away as fast as he could manage. It was his and his friend's dog tags. He held them close to his chest and bowed his head, thanking whatever gods he could think of for his fortune. "I assume those are important to you then?" Cuso asked, snapping Erik back to reality. He mentally scolded himself for showing a psychological weakness in front of an enemy. Well, cats out of the bag now. "Yeah, they're all I have to remember my friends. You would've liked them, they were good soldiers and even better people." He smiled at the memories he had with noble team. The banter with Emile and Kat, talking strategies with Carter, sharpshooting contests with Jun, and Jorge acting as an older brother figure.

"I'm sorry. May I ask how they died? You don't have to answer." She assures. Erik thinks for a moment before replying. "No, it's fine. Carter was the leader of our team. He always knew what to do in a situation. He gave his life by crashing a pelican into a scarab that was blocking Emile and I's path. Jorge was our heavy weapons master. He was a gentle giant and the only spartan two on the team. He died manually detonating a makeshift bomb made from a slipspace engine, taking a supercarrier with him. Emile was our CQC specialist, and he hated covenant with a passion. I don't know the full story why, but apparently, when he was a kid a brute killed his brother in a painful way. When a squad of marines found him he was covered in blood and holding his brother's corpse. A deactivated energy sword at his side and he was surrounded by an entire squad of Sangheili and brutes. He was supposed to be the last man on that burning husk while I escaped on the last ship on Reach. A corvette was closing in and we needed someone to use a MAC cannon to clear us a path. But a phantom dropped two zealots off at the gun, he killed the first, but the second one came up from behind. It ran him trough, but he jammed his knife in the throat of the bastard, taking it with him."

"Kat-." He paused. He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. Cuso became concerned, this must be a rather painful loss for him, seeing as he remained cool for his explanation of the others. "Kat was our logistics expert, and a damn good one. She was smart, witty, and always knew how to cheer the team up. Whenever we didn't know what to do, Kat always had a strategy, a plan, a hail mary. She was the only one that didn't bully me for my looks during training to become Spartans. She was-." Erik paused and took a deep breath, obviously having great pain at this particular loss. "We were regrouping in a skyscraper in the city when a Covenant ship began glassing nearby. We were going to take cover in an underground bunker, when s-she was s-sniped by a zealot. It burned a hole right through her head, she never had a chance. W-we tried to kill the bastard, but the phantom flew away before we broke his shields. And that _laugh_, he was _laughing_ at the fact that we would never avenge our sister." A few stray tears began to spawn, but he wiped them away. Cuso put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked directly into his bicolored eyes. Erik found comfort in her gaze, telling him that he didn't have to continue. "Thanks, but why do you care? I'm a spartan, your enemy." Erik asked. He figured he would be interrogated then killed. Cuso figured that he would ask that, so she had her answer prepared. "No warrior of your caliber deserves to be left to die, even if it's willingly. I've been serving the Covenant for years, even though I don't care for the 'great journey' and I've seen too many great warriors throw their lives away for this stupid cause." Erik was shocked. He knew genocide on the scale the Covenant was performing would cause a few to be displeased, but for some to be this open about their hate for the cause?

"Enough of that though. How are you liking your accommodations? This cell was designed to house VIPs, though the prophets would execute me for taking any of your kind as prisoners." She asked, then angrily muttered. Erik didn't hear the second part, however. He smiled, '_Stockholm syndrome sure set in fast.' _he thought to himself. "It's nice, the shower is warm for more than three seconds, the chairs are comfortable, and while it's a gel, the bed is amazing. Most definitely an upgrade from the bunks the UNSC has. If this was known, I know a few guys that would go on suicide missions just to get captured by you." Erik joked, causing Cuso to chuckle lightly. Erik then regaled the story of how he got his battalion to stop bullying him. "Wait, so you ripped a unggoy's head off and beat another to death with it because you ran out of ammo for your pistol? What about your primary?" She asked. Erik sighed at the memory of that cursed weapon. "Ugh, the assault rifle is awful. Sixty round mag, shotguns have a tighter spread, and it fires way too fast. It's more useful as a bludgeon than a gun. I once fired at a innie about three meters away and only hit the guy three times out of the entire mag. I usually just throw it at some poor bastard and grab a better gun or use my magnum. Actually, on the unggoy decapitation mission, I managed to somehow stab my assault rifle through a brute. But yeah, that's how I got people to stop bullying me about my hair and eyes." He explained. They had found that they rather enjoy each other's company.

"Mind explaining your unique look? I've never seen a human look like you." Cuso asked. It was something that intrigued her. Erik shrugged before responding. "I'm both an albino and heterochromatic. Albino humans have white hair and are paler than normal." Now that she looks at him in actual light and not the dark lights of the phantom, she did notice that he was rather pale. "Heterochromia is a condition when a person has two different eye colors. In terms of genetics, you won the lottery capturing me." He explained then joked, causing both to chuckle. They continued to talk for another 15 minutes, revealing that Cuso was an albino as well, it's just that pigments darken on Sanghelios instead of lightning. "You don't need to answer this question, but how many of the crew on this ship actually believes in the prophets?" Erik asked. They had been dancing around the question for a while now. Cuso thought for a few moments before answering. "Everyone on this ship except a zealot named Sydo 'Vufumai just wants to get away from the Covenant. But we would be hunted down as we have nowhere to go, the banished would use us as cannon fodder and the _Seeker of Contrition _would be hunted down if we just ran." Erik filed the banished away for later research and went deep into thought. He COULD get the UNSC to accept the supercarrier and her crew, but they would have to do something to get on HICOM's good side.

A beeping came from Cuso's gauntlet, startling them both. Cuso taps on it and a holographic screen of a elite general came up. "Vato 'Tanomai, what is it?" Cuso asked, obviously, she left him in charge of something. "The fleetmaster has recalled us. They chased a human vessel and found a halo. The vessel, _Pillar of Autumn, _has crashed on the ring and they have the captain captive. The demon is there, however." The general reported. '_Perfect.'_ Erik thought to himself as Cuso ordered to move to assist. When the call was ended, she sighed and began to think, only to feel Erik's hand on her wrist. "Cuso, this is perfect. Getting the crew of the _Autumn_ and the Master Chief back safely and denying the Covvies the halo would get HICOM to give you and your people a chance. And if you give me my armor and a energy sword, you won't have to worry about Sydo." He reasoned. Cuso thought for a while, it could work, but there is one problem, he didn't have a helmet. She pointed it out, but assured him she could fix the error. And with that, they parted ways, well Cuso left and Erik went back to sleep.

(three days later, an hour from the halo ring.)

Erik woke back up and once more appreciated the amazing bed he slept in. He severely doubted he could go back to the UNSC bunks after this. Erik then heard the door open and looked back to see Cuso walking in with something under her arm and a grunt pushing a Covvie crate on a hovering platform. They had done away with the plasma bars on day two, when Cuso knew she could trust Erik. "Aw, you came all this way to give a gift to me? I'm flattered." He joked as he got out of bed, causing Cuso to chuckle and gently toss the helmet on the table. It looked like a zealot helmet re-shaped to fit a human, Erik, more specifically. The grunt opened the crate and it revealed his armor made to look like an ODST, sans the helmet, fully fixed. She then escorted him personally to a cell attached to an onboard arena (AN: think the prophet council meeting room on high charity from Halo 2 but with full 360 seats and a circle) after they put his armor on. He heard Cuso give a speech, he couldn't understand it, as it was in Sangheili, but he got the general gist of '_the prophets are full of shit.'_ The door began to open and Erik put on his new helmet. It's HUD flickered on, and showed itself to be more circular than his old HUD. He saw the opponent, and recognized him immediately.

"YOU! You're the bastard that killed Kat!" He shouted, pure rage coating his voice and shocking everyone in the audience by the amount of it. He activated the energy sword he got earlier and prepared to gut the man that killed his sister-in-arms. "Ah yes, you were with that whore of a warrior when I put a hole through her head. After I kill you, I'll kill all the heretics here. And I'll parade your and that slut of a ship mistress's heads around _high charity_." Now Erik was angry, at both the insult to Kat's memory and the insult to Cuso, for unknown reasons, the second one pushed him to see red. Sydo figured his usual tactic of pissing his opponent off, then dispatching them with ease would work. But he made one, vital mistake,

combat in engraved upon each and every spartan's mind.

Erik charged, and Sydo prepared for his typical gutting maneuver, but when he went to do it, Erik blocked it with his sword. The spartan then socked him in the face, dazing the sangheilien. He then put the blades of the elite's energy sword in between his and twisted it away from the Covvie. Sydo was angry.

Until he felt relieved of a left arm.

He fell to his knees, held his cauterized stump, and screamed in pain. He saw the Spartan's helmet hit the floor with a thud and looked into the human's dead bicolored eyes. "That was for Carter," Erik said with a dead tone. He then cut off the right arm, causing Sydo's pain to double. "For Jorge," he stated, anger starting to seep into his words. He cut off the left leg, showing how little mercy he had. "FOR EMILE," he was shouting in anger now, pure fury in the augmented human's eyes. He cut the right leg off, continuing his revenge. "FOR REACH," he shouted, before stabbing Sydo in the chest. Erik watched with grim pleasure as life faded from the zealot's eyes. "For Kat." He said with a dead tone, making Sydo's last feeling to be one of fear before he died. He then turned to the crowd, and began his speech. "My team was a group of good people, hell, we were called Noble team. They all gave their lives to protect humanity, and their sacrifices should not be in vain. I personally will make sure to send those bastards that started this war to hell, even if it kills me. They have taken from us, stolen our lives, slaughtered our people, and had done it all in the name of a false religion. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to pay them back for everything they did. So, who will send those bastards to hell, even if you have to drag them down with you?"

The crowd was silent for a moment, before they erupted into cheers. Cuso then raised her hand, silencing them all. "It is time then, we shall break away from the Covenant and join the UNSC." she announced.

(two hours later, aboard a phantom)

Erik checked his now red energy sword, which he had named _Kat's revenge_, one last time before they snuck onto the enemy ship. The team he was with was made up of three Kig-Jar, seven Unggoy, and seven Sangheili, including Cuso herself. They were given permission to board on the pretense of Cuso wanting to discuss the situation with the fleetmaster personally. They were to go in guns blazing, get to the brig, and get captain Keyes back to the _Seeker of Contrition._ From there, they would try to get into contact with the Chief and any other survivors, evac them, then blow the halo ring to hell. Erik was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the phantom. He grabbed the plasma repeater he was given for the op, and the doors opened to show ten unggoy, five Kig-jar, and three Sangheili, all very shocked at the sight of their supposed allies armed to the teeth and with a spartan. And then the phantom and its passengers opened fire, tearing through the Covenant forces with ease. They jumped out of the phantom and began the trek to the brig.

(five minutes later, just outside of the brig.)

They had made it to the brig without casualties, somehow, and are now preparing to breach. And then the entirety of the attacking force that wasn't human cloaked as Erik walked through the door. He saw three unggoy, two SpecOps Sangheili, and one zealot. "Hello lads," he announced, gaining the room's attention. "May we make a withdrawal?" Erik finished his quip as five energy swords ran through the guards and his allies showed themselves. Cuso walks over to the panel and begins to type on it, and soon the cell plasma barriers fall. Erik walks over to one in the back, the one with Keyes in it, and holds his hand out to help the smaller man up. Keyes looks up in shock, looks about the room, and says about the only thing you can in that instance as he grabbed Erik's hand. "I have several questions." the spartan chuckled, hauled the man to his feet, and pats him on the back. "Well, they'll have to wait until we get back to the _Seeker of Contrition._" Erik said. The group walked to the door with the spartan in front. The door opened and Erik found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

An assault rifle, to be specific,

One being held by a spartan in olive green armor,

Master Chief petty officer John-117

(LINE BREAK)

**Bum bum buuum! cliffhanger! I'm a dick, I know. Anyway, for those of you that don't know, those are in fact noble team's spartan identification numbers, not random numbers I cooked up. As for him curb stomping a zealot in a 1V1, spartan B312 has the rating of hyper-lethal, same as the Chief, and six's ONI handler (before noble team) called the spartan "his own personnel grim reaper." They've completed a lot of ops that don't exist and their bio looks more like a barcode than anything. Oh, and the fact that an entire supercarrier not caring about the great journey, whatshisname theory of infinite probability. It's the same as things going through a dryer and landing perfectly folded, it's possible, just not probable.**


	2. Opening up a can of badass

**Hey guys, you may or may not notice a drop in quality and quantity in my updates. The reason why is that finals are in a week or so, thus adding onto my already obnoxious levels of school-related anxiety! Yay. Anyway, onto the reviews!**

**7sky: *cackles***

**nyjoshua: thanks! I don't know how it'll turn out, but I'll try my best!**

**Variabledust244: thanks. And don't worry, my body physically forces me to pace my writing via procrastinating against my will. And my ADD just adds onto that so yeah, I shouldn't burn out for a while.**

**Well, with that out of the way, I have a cliffhanger to kill off.**

(LINE BREAK)

The Master Chief's op to save Captain Keyes had taken an… interesting turn.

The group had taken out the sentry's and boarded the carrier with various levels of resistance. But it had gotten weird when a hanger they had to pass through had no covenant in it, none alive at least. They had all died to plasma weapons, indicating a mutiny of some sort, but where were the culprits? It had gotten weirder when Cortana spoke. "The covenant battle-net is going haywire. Something about heretics near the brig, a supercarrier, and a demon." Everyone present knew that 'demon' was what the covies called Spartans, so that garnered some attention. "So, we have ourselves another spartan running around. Who is it?" Sargent Johnson asked. All the marines looked to the Chief, curious. "Just a moment… _oh_, heh, I almost feel bad for the covenant." The smart A.I. chuckled. Now she had everyone confused. "Cortana." The Chief said, reminding her about the audience she has.

She appeared on the Chief's right shoulder as a hologram of a spartan in armor that looked like an ODST appeared in front of the green spartan. "Erik-B312: spartan III, rank of lieutenant, impressive kill count, proficient with every weapon currently available be it human or covenant, was marked KIA in operation TORPEDO but was made into ONI's assassin, was moved into Reach's fireteam Noble. Current status: MIA presumed KIA after remaining on Reach to give the _pillar of autumn _an opening to escape. And to cap it all off, he has a rating of hyper-lethal, just like you John." The smart A.I. elaborated. Everyone stared, awestruck that there was another spartan just as skilled as the Master Chief. "What's odd though is that I can't seem to contact him. But I can detect covenant systems throughout the armor, and the helmet is only covenant." She continued. Worry raced through the marines. John then motioned his head for them to follow, intending to finish the mission.

(Back to the present)

"Identify." The Master Chief said sternly while he and the marines with him aimed at the aliens in the room. Erik grabbed the assault rifle the Chief was holding and pointed it up. "Spartan Erik-B312. These ones, as well as all the ones on a supercarrier named _Seeker of Contrition, _ have defected." The spartan III explained. The marines eyed the aliens warily but lowered their weapons.

"Right then, we have a Phantom waiting for us in a hanger. After that, we figure out how to blow this ring to hell." Erik announced, maneuvering past the legendary spartan ll. "And why would we do that, lieutenant, when we could control it? I overheard the warden talking about a 'holy weapons cache' earlier." Keyes said. Erik stopped and turned to look at the captain. But before he could respond, Cuso did it for him. "Aside from human-controlled planets, the halo rings are what the covenant have been looking for all this time. It's what will ignite the 'great journey, and purge all the heretics,' whatever that is.

And the fleet master told me about the cache, and how the forerunners left a warning explicitly saying not to open it. As much as I loathe to admit it, if the forerunners left a warning, you better listen to it." She explained. The humans seemed to accept this, and the group began moving towards the hanger.

(Later, the hanger that Erik's group entered through)

'_Well, this went shit-shaped fast.'_ Was Erik's thought process as he let his plasma repeater cool down again. The covenant had been waiting for the group in the hanger when they arrived. Why the ambushers didn't blow the phantom up or even kill the crew is a mystery, but the group trying to escape wasn't complaining. Erik leaned out of his cover and pulled the trigger on his repeater, only to discover it's out of charge. He quickly charged out from behind the covenant crate he was using as cover while throwing the repeater at an elite. As he drew _Kat's revenge _he mentally counted the hostiles.

'_Twelve grunts, seven jackals, five elites, one ultra, the others minor.'_

As he ignited his energy sword he darted towards the ultra while throwing a plasma grenade at a cluster of grunts and jackals. The grenade blew up as he ran the elite ultra through.

'_Five grunts, four jackals, four elites.'_

Erik thew _Kat's revenge _at one of the elite minors, the plasma blade going straight through the energy shield and armor. He grabbed the plasma rifle from the dead ultra's hands and opened fire on the other group of grunts and jackals while he ran towards the impaled elite. He kicked it, killing the elite behind it with the energy sword.

'_Two grunts, three jackals, two elites.' _Grabbing _Kat's revenge _and a plasma grenade from the dead elite, he threw the explosive at the cluster of grunts, jackals, and elites. He smirked as the grunt it stuck to and the aliens around him realized that they were about to die. With a cascade of blue plasma, the cluster of covenant troops was annihilated. The Marines behind him whooped in victory, while Cuso was speechless. She knew that the spartan III was skilled, you can't beat a zealot with luck, but to take on five squads with ease is another thing entirely. "Come on, let's get moving." The ever stoic voice of John-117 knocked Cuso from her daze. The crew of the _Pillar of Autumn _and both rescue forces boarded the phantom while the Spartans stood alert with their guns up. Finally, when the two hyper-lethal vectors boarded, the alien dropship, it departed, leaving the covenant vessel in utter chaos.

(A week later)

It had taken a full week to get all of the UNSC personnel off of the halo ring and on the supercarrier. They were understandably xenophobic, but that didn't deter most of the alien crew from helping in any way they could. Currently, B312 was wandering the impromptu mess hall the UNSC had made, a tray of food in hand.

"Holy shit! Erik? Is that you?!" The lieutenant heard a familiar female voice. He turned to see another spartan III in HAZOP armor, helmet on the table she was sitting at, alongside four ODSTs. Her green eyes were framed with shoulder length red hair. "Sarah! God damn, I thought I would never see you again!" The hyper-lethal vector said happily as he made a beeline for the table and fist-bumped Sarah. He sat down and looked at the four ODSTs sitting across from him and his fellow spartan III. The first was a man in his mid-twenties. He had brown hair and amber eyes with a five o'clock shadow and was giving Erik a look of pure hatred. The second ODST was also male in his early twenties with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was looking at the Hyper-lethal vector with some awe.

The third ODST was a woman in her late twenties to early thirties with brown hair framing brown eyes. She was giving Erik a _very _suggestive look. The fourth and final ODST was a man in his late forties with black hair and a short beard with blue eyes. He was looking at Erik with a neutral expression. "Same here. Now let me introduce my squad!" Sarah said happily. "The old bastard here is George Beck, our demolitions expert. The only other girl is Sarah Briggs, our sniper. The guy looking at you with reverence is David Mitchell, our tech-head. Mr. anger over there is Michel Reaper, our go-to guy for CQC. I'm their leader, though some would disagree." Sarah said, glancing at Michel.

Said ODST glared at Sarah, a gaze of pure anger, but did nothing else. "Listen, I was hoping you could do one of your performances. Morale has been low since the _autumn _crashed and these men need something to lift their spirits." Sarah said to Erik, who seemed to think for a moment. He then spoke, a grin under his helmet. "I think I know just the song."

(Fifteen minutes later)

Cuso walked into the area set up for the humans only to be met with a peculiar sight. A raised platform had been made out of tables and was against the far wall, while all of the UNSC personnel were gathered in front of it. Upon said platform was Erik, helmet on a table beside him, taping on his tac-pad. When he seemed satisfied, he put his helmet on and tapped the side of it twice. This caused noise to come from his armor, causing all conversations among the humans to stop as they all looked to the spartan III on the platform. With that, he tapped his tac-pad one last time.

(Play "feel invincible" by Skillet[no, of course, I don't own the song])

Target on my back lone survivor lasts

They got me in their sights

No surrender no

Trigger fingers go

Living the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake

I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down

Chewing me up, spitting me out

Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved

You're making me strong, you're making me stand

Never will fall, never will end

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)

Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)

You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

Here we go again I will not give in

I've got a reason to fight

Every day we choose

We might win or lose

This is the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake

They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won

The bell has been rung, it's over and done

Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved

They counting me out, but this is my round

(You in my corner look at me now)

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Nothing could stop me tonight

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)

Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)

You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

You make me feel invincible

You make me feel invincible

Shot like a rocket up into the sky

Not gonna stop, invincible

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)

Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)

You make me feel invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

I feel, I feel it

Invincible

(End song)

The room burst into applause, whoops, cheers, and a manner of other noises. As for Cuso… she was blown away. The only "music" she had been exposed to prior to this was the extremely repetitive prayer hymns of the covenant that were mandatory to listen to. She could also tell that Erik had enjoyed himself whilst singing, despite not being able to see his face. When he spotted the Sangheili, who stood taller than everyone else in the room, he stepped off the platform and worked his way around the crowd. "Hey Cuso, need something?" He asked when he reached her, knocking the ship mistress from her stupor. "Yes actually, Keyes has called a meeting on how we deal with the halo." Cuso explained. Erik nodded in understanding, and motioned for her to lead.

(LINE BREAK)

**There! Done! Jesus, that took way longer than it needed to. Anyway, just a quick explanation for the secondary lines in the song, it's the original voice, not Erik somehow singing them. Also, I have big plans for Michel, but I'm not telling~. Anyway, I've got nothing else to say so, see you whenever I update my next story.**


	3. karmas a bitch

**WHATS UP GUYS!? POSSIBLY GIGAN HER BACK AT IT AGA- ok, enough of that. Anyway, here is the newest chapter of the ship mistress and the wolf for you to feast your eyes with.**

* * *

Erik entered the room to see Keyes, Cuso, and the Master Chief around a holotable, and a female AI on it. "Ah Erik, there you are. Come over here." Keyes said. The spartan 3 walked over and looked at the hologram before him. I was of the halo ring, with various points of interest highlighted. "We need to find a way to destroy this thing, any ideas?" Cuso asked. Erik looked at it for a while, thinking. He suddenly snapped his fingers, having a eureka moment. "Where is the _Pillar of Autumn_?" He asked. Cortana marked it on the hologram, and Erik smirked under his helmet. "We overload her reactors, the blast will annihilate that chunk of the ring, rendering it inoperable." He explained. The Captain and ship mistress nodded in understanding. Keyes then pointed out how that was Covenant territory now. Erik nodded in understanding, having already thought of that. "It doesn't need to be an invasion, just a strike team." He reasoned.

The captain and ship mistress nodded once more, the plan being set. Cortana then looked to Erik, a smirk on her holographic face. "I don't think I've thanked you for getting me to the Chief yet." She stated. Erik smiled sadly and pulled off his helmet, and held up the dog tags of Noble Team. "Thanks, but you owe it to them." He said sadly. Cuso walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him nod and put his helmet on.

Erik then looked to Keyes. "Who will be on the mission?" He asked the captain, who listened off him, the Master Chief, and Sarah's team. Pretty soon, they were on pelican Echo-419 and on their way to the _Pillar of Autumn_.

(About three hours later)

The group of Spartans and ODSTs were walking down the halls of the fallen Halcyon class ship, guns up. They occasionally found the body of a crew member and took their dog tags, forced to leave the bodies behind. They eventually got to their objective, the bridge. The Master Chief plugged Cortana's chip into the console so she could initiate the self-destruct sequence. But before she could even make one of her snarky remarks, something flew through the broken window of the bridge. It looked like a silver eye with a blue core, and it was clearly made by whatever made halo.

"Ah, reclaimers! The systems had detected your arrival, but I could not find you." It spoke with a male voice, it's 'eye' flashing softly as it spoke. "I am monitor 343 Guilty Spark of installation 04." He said. Throughout that entire speech, the group stared at the floating eye in shock and confusion.

Erik was the first to come to his senses. "Ok, I don't know what you are, but if you could help us blow this ship up, that would be great." He said, making the monitor stare at him. The blue light somehow conveyed a feeling of confusion, as Guilty Spark moved backwards a bit.

"I do not understand, why would you want to destroy this ship, and installation 04 by extension? The halo array is the only way to contain the flood." The monitor asked after a moment, apparently, he had scanned the ship and found out it was powered by nuclear energy.

Erik stepped forward, not afraid to destroy Guilty Spark if needed. "Because humanity is facing extinction, and the ones doing it want to use this thing to achieve the end goal of their religion." He explained, the grip he had on his DMR tightening. The monitor went still for a moment, doing god knows what in his CPU. "...please show me." Guilty Spark requested. In response, Erik brought up his tac-pad and began to type. When he was finished, two photos of the same place appeared. It was a field with hills that had a split mountain in the distance, the key difference being the first was grassy and full of life while the second was naught but a blasted wasteland cast in orange light, the sun hidden behind the clouds.

"This is the viper's fangs mountain on Reach before and after the Covenant found it. It was our last line of defense before the Sol system and Earth. They use massive plasma beams to boil the oceans and turn the surface to glass. And they did this to every single planet populated by humans, all in the name of religion." He explained the monitor gazed at the two photos in what can only be shock, before the soft blue light became a baleful red. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS!?" Guilty Spark angrily shouted, his rage evident.

Erik decided to push forward, ready to fight should the situation go bad. "Exactly, and that's why we can't let them use halo." He said, knowing damn well that he was taking a risk of focusing this thing's rage on him. 343 took a few more seconds to vent his anger, screaming something in some incomprehensible language that was likely forerunner dialect. After his angry rant was over, his eye returned to blue, and looked at the group of humans. "It seems that the destruction of this installation is required, but you must give me time, as there are many protocols that need to be enacted in this event." Guilty Spark explained. Suddenly, a shot rang out, causing everyone to turn to see Sarah aiming her DMR at the body of a Unggoy. "Your gonna have to make it quick, cause our cover was just blown." She said. Erik ran and looked out the window to see hordes of Covenant moving towards the _Pillar of Autumn_.

The group quickly got into cover once he relayed what he saw and aimed at the door, with Erik bringing a hand to the side of his helmet. "This is lieutenant Erik B-312, our cover has been blown, we need immediate back-up!" He shouted into his coms, only to be met with static. He cursed and told the others that they were on their own. The ODSTs stiffened, but showed no other reaction while the spartans didn't react period. This is what they were made for, after all, the crazy, suicidal missions that no normal man could complete. After what felt like hours, the first wave arrived, twelve unggoy, seven kig-yar, and three Sangheili. Under the combined fire of the three spartans and four ODSTs, they didn't last very long. Erik was quick to run over and scavenge what weapons and ammo he could, splitting it between everyone. As for Erik, this situation was uncomfortably similar to his own after he helped the _Pillar of Autumn _escape, but he shook the discomfort off and looked at 343.

"We can't hold out for however long you need us to, can you distract them somehow?" Erik asked the ancient AI. 343 hummed for a moment before replying, his processing power somehow not affected despite doing what was likely several hundred things at once. "Unfortunately no, as the sentinels are busy-." He started, then abruptly stopped. He just floated there for a while before finally speaking. "Oh dear, this is bad." Guilty Spark said, his oddly cheerful tone sounding slightly concerned despite not changing in tone whatsoever. "The flood has been released from containment. I have sent sentinels to stop them, but it will escape." He stated. Erik nodded, before an idea came to mind.

(aboard a Covenant ship)

Thel 'Vadamee rubbed the side of his head, nursing the headache that the San 'Shyuum that was yelling at him had so graciously given. This was _supposed _to be a regular chase of one of the human's ships, but _no, _he gets to deal with some bottom-feeder prophet trying to wrest his power away. Yes, the finding of halo is a very important event, but there are bigger problems right now, namely, the humans that survived. This could have been over and done with days ago with a single glassing, but no, as it would "damage the holy ring." The prophet then had the _audacity _to demand the extermination of the humans immediately after! Thel had considered killing the San 'Shyuum several times, but because of his "status," he was untouchable.

That didn't mean Thel couldn't be passive-aggressive whenever his interference ruined an operation. What the prophet was complaining about now was how an entire supercarrier of heretics had gone unnoticed by Thel, as if it was his fault they were heretics. "Truth, Regret, and Mercy shall hear of this!" The prophet threatened, yet he never followed through the five other times he said that, likely because the three high prophets didn't even know he _existed_.

Suddenly, a beeping came from the communications console, causing the kig-yar that was on duty at it to wake up with a start, falling out of his chair. The bird-like alien quickly darted up and pressed a few buttons, causing a screen to appear in front of Thel and the prophet, but it wasn't one of his warriors.

It was a demon.

But this one was odd, as it had a head resembling a zealot's helmet. "Hm, thought you would be taller." It said, almost as if it was disappointed. The prophet immediately began angrily raving, and Thel could _feel_ the confusion radiating from the demon. After San 'Shyuum was finished, the demon spoke. "...what's with this angry lost child?" He asked, directing the question at Thel. The prophet immediately began his ravings again, only to be ignored by the demon and shipmaster. "Anyway, I called to tell you that somebody opened the door that contained this thing called the flood. From what I've been told, it's the reason why we don't see any forerunners. Chao!" And with that bomb dropped, the demon cut the link.

Back with Erik, he tossed the device away in a random direction and turned back to the others. Looking out the window, he could see the Covenant forces were already leaving, leaving them to their devices. Speaking of which, Cortana appeared, her trademark confident grin on her face. "Self-destruction has been activated, let's go _before_ we get atomized." She said. And after the Master Chief pulled her chip and inserted it into his helmet, they left. Making their way back to Echo-419, and back to the _Seeker of Contrition_. From the supercarrier they, along with hundreds of UNSC personnel and crew members watched as the Halcyon-class light cruiser exploded, making a large part of the ring break off. The piece then slammed into the other side, the last nail in the coffin for the halo ring.

The supercarrier then went into FTL, it's course set for the Sol system, and earth.

* * *

**Annnnd scene! God, I got to the part where the group is on the pillar of Autumn's bridge, then started procrastinating like a mother fucker. But eh, it's a decent size and I'm happy with it. Anyways, have a good one!**


End file.
